


Tales and Multiverse | Undertale AUs

by SecretGarden03, The_Royal_Petals



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universes, Are, Depression, Errortale, F/M, Fluff, Guardian - Freeform, Here?, I, I'm bored, Ink, InkTale, Inspired, Multiverse, OF, Resuce, Souls, Story, Swapfell, Swearing is included, Timelines, Underfell, Undertal - Freeform, Y/N is in this story, bones - Freeform, by, do, don't judge me for my horrible wriiting, e - Freeform, editor carries a huge freaking weapon, error, fellswap, glitching, heh, idekwhatelsetoput, inktake, is - Freeform, is not over the top, mwehehehehheeh, on, people are dying and it isn't long until everything is gone., put, reader - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, ships, skeleton, soulless, this, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, universes, wattpad, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretGarden03/pseuds/SecretGarden03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Petals/pseuds/The_Royal_Petals
Summary: This story was inspired by a story called "Guardian of the skeletal bones" on Archive of our own. I will link it here once I find the story!___________________________Reader insert!A long time ago there were Three Guardians. They use to be great friends and helped keep the multiverse in balance. Ever since a massive argument occured. People became very afraid of what happens next. AUs are corrupting, people are dying and it isn't long until everything is gone.Y/N You're our only hope...[Story created by The_Royal_Petals]





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue) - The Tale

 

"A long time ago there were three guardians. One Protector, one Destroyer and one Editor. All Three of them were responsible for keeping the AUs stable and preventing them from collapsing, ending up destroying the whole multiverse. The three guardians were close, one of them believed that everyone is even and people deserve to have a chance to live and thrive, the other wanted everyone to serve justice and suffer consequences. The third one decided to not get involved.  
  


Ink, the protector. Is responsible for creating and protecting the AUs from the destroyer, Error. He is well loved by the AUs and some people theorize that there is more to the kind smile of his.  He always had hope for his AUs to flourish and thrive through the years. But sadly, he has had to witness many AUs get destroyed. Ink has always had hope for everything he created, it was his passion. But he knew, deep down, that things have to end at some point.

Error, the Destroyer. Is responsible for keeping the the multiverse stable by destroying AUs that had no more purpose, the ones what were dying out. But however he wasn't very well liked since he used the people who were destroyed as "Puppets" due to this, people became very afraid of Error. Unlike Ink, he believes that AUs are now glitches and should be destroyed and only his AU should exist.

To stop the two guardians from getting at eachother's throats all the time. The creators, who are much more powerful that Ink and Error combined, introduced a third guardian. The Editor.  
The Editor's name is unknown to people, except from Ink and Error, who refuse to tell the name. The Editor's job is simple, they have to fix mistakes Ink and Error make. They can create and destroy a small amount. They cannot make or destroy AUs though. Even if the Editor created their own AU, it would be VERY unstable and cause corruptions throughout the multiverse.

Before the Editor was introduced, Arguments such as "This Au shouldn't perish! They still have a chance to go back to normal, give them time!"  
"They are Glitches Ink! Look at the amount of times you've failed at creating CookieTale! Just give up!"

Why would somebody want to clutter up the multiverse up with AUs?

It wasn't until a couple of years pass. A massive argument and fight broke out between the three, causing the multiverse to slowly shake and shatter.

The three suffered major injuries. But they didn't care.

After many days of fighting. The group split up and never to be seen together again.

Ink is now said to now live in the doodlesphere with his new group named the StarSanses and now protect the Universe with them. The Editor and him orginally created the group and since the original guardians have split, The Star Sanses have sworn to not reveal anything about the name of The Editor and any past infomation. This hurt them but it was nessicary. Deep down, the artist regrets the guardians split up, but it was necessary to move on. 

Error, since the split, had gotten more destructive and formed a new group named the Dark Sanses with a negatively filled being named Nightmare. They now attack and destroy AUs in search of The Editor in order to get revenge for the multiverse turning bad. Error now is said to live in the Anti-Void and destroy souls and create dead people into puppets.

The Editor however, was sent to an unknown AU and is now suspected to go around AUs helping people accomplish their dreams and keep things positive. They have been seen to help remove glitches in some AUs but has been said to have quit the job. Letting the glitches spread and destroy and corrupt nearby AUs.

Because of the three guardians' argument, the AUs have been suffering from the consequences and going through timeline jumps. It's not long now until all AUs are gone. It now takes one certain person to bring the group back together and saving the whole multiverse"

"Got it Y/N?"

 


	2. Chapter 1) Discovery

It's been 2 months after falling in the underground and after Sans' judgement you'd decided to stay in the underground with Toriel and Asgore. It wasn't out of pity, it was mostly because you didn't want to go back to the surface because of past experiences. On the surface you were bullied about how you looked. You were different from other humans. Normal humans had normal eye colours such as Blue, Green, Brown or hazel. But you, you had purple and red eyes that would change to yellow and green when you blinked.

You were shy to show this to the monsters when you fell down. The reason you fell down though was mostly out of curiosity. You weren't suicidal but you did have days where you felt down. You didn't have depression .But, you stayed strong. You found Suicide something that was permanent and that something that couldn't be fixed, depression and sad thoughts are only temporary .

When you showed your eyes to the monsters, they instantly accepted you. They believed in rights and that people should be treated equally. They didn't care what you looked like but they did care about your personality and actions.

After a while you decided to stay with the skeleton brothers because Toriel and Asgore were going to be doing some tasks at the castle. Which meant you had to be left alone with the skele-bros. You didn't entirely mind the skeletons, they were pretty fun after all! Despite Papyrus' horrible cooking skills, you loved being with them. Sans' puns made every day way better than the last. He has had been helping you gain more confidence and accepting your different looks among people. Little to your surprise, it worked! You still have these moment from time to time when you feel like you shouldn't be with the monsters but you could always rely on Sans and Papy to cheer you up.

Today you were going to be helping Papyrus cook some spaghetti. You had offered to show him the human way of cooking. You can't lie that you are an expert at cooking but at least you could made it edible. Your mother taught you how to cook, only just to survive with certain ingredients. You mostly like cooking (F/F) and (2ndF/F), maybe the underground has some ingredients so you can make some?

Sans was slightly against the idea of you and Papyrus cooking but if Papyrus was happy doing it, Sans would be too. Sans had an idea of being the supervisor of watching you and Papyrus cook because from the last incident at Undyne's house (Even though it was her fault her house burnt down) he didn't trust you really with cooking. Even when you've protested that you can cook decently!

You soon accepted his choice and headed out into snowdin town.

Opening the door with a 'click' you called out to Papyrus and Sans, letting them know you were leaving. "I'm gonna go now! I'll be back in a bit" you left earning a "Alright kiddo" from sans and the door closing softly behind you. The temperature of Snowdin town didn't really bother you because you are use to the snow from living in the highlands of Scotland which receive some snow every winter, even summer if you are lucky.

The monsters scuttled around, minding their own business as you trotted along to snowdin shop. Monster Kid was seen running into the librarby, followed by a bunny monster. 'How cute!' you thought as you wave to the Politics Bear as you passed by Grillbys'. Grillby has been also really accepting of you, out of kindness he once gave you fries and a burger for free. After Sans got drunk off ketchup one night. After Sans went home that day, you offered to help clean the restaurant up and help serve some stuff. You've pratically have became a part-time waitress there.

As you passed snowed-in you enter the snowdin shop and was greeted by the chimes of the bell ringing. The warmth of the room floods over and embraces you like a father hugging a child. The door swung shut as the storekeeper looks up from the counter and waves happily.

"Hello Y/N! It's nice to see you back here! How may I help you today?" The bunny lady greeted as she puts down a cup that had the design of the DeltaRune on and the writing 'don't forget' on it. That phrase was very familiar to you but you didn't really know why. You wave off the thought and smiled at the shopkeeper.

"Heya, I would like to know if you sell (Ingredients to make F/F) and spaghetti?" You asked reluctantly and she nodded. You sighed with releif as the bunny dashes towards the back door and you glance around while you wait. The shop has gotten some new items in from the last time you checked. Last week it was selling bicicle and now it was selling choclicle. What the heck was that? You'd rather not ask.

On one of the shelves it held many books that looked dusty and faded. Maybe you should ask about them? You nodded to nobody in particular as you heard footsteps returning. The Bunny came back with the ingredients and god that was a ton. You forgot how many ingredients it needed to make (F/F).

"that'll be 100g please!" The bunny chirped as you passed over the money and 10g extra as a kind gesture. Before you left you looked back up to the bunny and smiled a little.

"Hey I have a question" You spoke

"Of course, what is it Y/N?"

"I was wondering, what are those books up there? I couldn't help but notice them earlier" You stated as you pointed to the books you were looking up at earlier. They seemed special but not so special, if that makes sense.

"Ah those! Those books are past books about recipies and stuff about snowdin town. History books basically. The Library has quite a few but I here have the original copies. I don't need them anymore Human. Would you like them? You may have them for free because I have been needing to get rid of them soon" She finishes and that makes you face light up.

The store clerk didn't need the books? That's kinda too good to be true. Maybe you could come back for them because really you didn't need to know about the history of the town. Sans, Papyrus or Grillby could tell you that. You shook your head before waving your hand.  
"Nah no thanks. I would take them but I want to get my own house first before getting a ton of stuff. Right now I am living with Sans and Papyrus. Would it be okay if I come back to them at another date?" You asked, hoping she'd say yes. Even though you trusted the bunny, you didn't really like buying old stuff from her. You'd rather ask Gerson for old stuff.

She nodded, respecting your opinion. "Of course dear! That's completely fine with me, I'll keep them safe for you for when you come back next time" You pick up your bags and leave the shop happily. 'Phew' you thought as you head out of the shop with the food stuff and head down the steps, the snow crunching below.

In the distance, Monster Kid is seen holding a book which he looks like he is having some difficulty reading. He is stood with one or two other monsters which made you smile a little. Monster Kid has started getting way more friends after you became friends with him. That made you happy. The weight of the bags made you groan in annoyance as you headed down the town, past the christmas tree.

"Yo, Y/N! Come here!" Monster Kid spoke as you stopped walking to look at them. You cocked your head at the before approaching. He looked like he wanted you to take the book. Putting the bags on the ground you took the book from the monster and gave him a look.

"That book is apparently rare and it is a really interesting tale. The Librarian asked me to get someone who knew how to read to read it to me. I asked the Librarian to read it to me and she ended up reading one page before leaving. Which sucks! All I know is that it is to do with three people and an argument, that's all. I hope you can read it soon and tell me about it! Don't worry Y/N I booked it out for a year so you can keep it for now!" The monster happily said before scurrying off. Well that was weird. You sighed, putting the book in the bag before heading back to the house.

While walking you notice a figure in the trees, moving slightly and a large object was on them. They looked like they were wearing a skirt or something. It was really hard for you to make out. You looked away and when you looked back, they were gone. Some white things appeared and started flashing before disappearing. 'What the actual heck was that?' you asked yourself before running back to the house. Who was that person? Do they have anything to do with that book?

Maybe Sans would know? You shrugged it off before opening the door to the Skelebros house. Walking inside and closing the door behind you, you dropped the bags on the floor and started panting, attempting to catch your breath. Glancing around you notice Sans, not suprisingly. Was asleep on the couch, leaning over the armrest. You giggled before picking the bags up and heading into the kitchen with them.

"Hey Papy? I'm back!" You called out as you entered the kitchen. There you saw Papyrus struggling with a small white dog to get a bone off him. The sight was amusing to you and soon enough, the dog won and ran off.

"HELLO HUMAN! WELCOME BACK! WHAT DID YOU BUY?" Papyrus asked once he noticed you. As he said that you started to pull out the stuff out of your bag, onto the counter. His eyes widened and gasped.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S PERFECT! WE WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI. THE SPAGEHETTI THOUGH WON'T BE AS GOOD AS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NYEH HEH HEH!" He yelled and started throwing the food into the cupboard and fridge. 'So much for keeping the ingredients in tact' you thought before smiling at papyrus and putting a thumbs up.  
"Of course Papy" you responded, looking up at him.

"I'ma sit with Sans for a few minutes, I need to ask him about something" you told papyrus before leaving and approach Sans.

"Oi Bonehead, wake up" You spoke, poking sans

"Wake up"

"Wake up" You repeated again

And again

And again.

Before Finally, He woke up.

"What's up kiddo? Apart from the ceiling" he spoke, slowly opening his eyesockets and moving so you could sit down.

"I need to ask about something I saw today"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Word count: 1064

A/N

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 I really did enjoy this chapter because this is one thing I have been looking fowards to writing for ya'll. This is of course a Reader Insert and I think that'll make it 10x better. Comment below who you want to be shipped with in this story.

Ink has been taken by a character in the story

Error has not been taken

Nightmare is not taken

Sans Is not taken

Stretch is not taken

Blueberry or Dream is not taken.

VOTE!!!


	3. Chapter 2) - Curiosity

_ Previously: _

_"I'ma sit with Sans for a few minutes, I need to ask him about something" you told papyrus before leaving and approach Sans._

_"Oi Bonehead, wake up" You spoke, poking sans_

_"Wake up"_

_"Wake up" You repeated again_

_And again_

_And again._

_Before Finally, He woke up._

_"What's up kiddo? Apart from the ceiling" he spoke, slowly opening his eyesockets and moving so you could sit down._

_"I need to ask about something I saw today"_

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's POV

"I need to ask about something that I saw and happened today" You said again as Sans turned towards you wanting to know what you wanting to say. He shuffled back and leaned back on the couch, making himself comfy because he knew that whatever you were going to saw, was going to be important.

He gave the 'go on' gesture as he looked into the kitchen to check if Papyrus was listening. Luckily he wasn't. I sigh before I started talking.

"So when I left the house it was normal, as always and when I was at the shop I saw some books on the shelves. I think you may have seen them before Sans but I asked the shopkeeper about them and they said they were history books about snowdin and recipie books. She said she would offer them to me for free but I refused because I know I can easily ask you, Papy or Gerson about it. But anyway, when I was walking back home. Monster Kid gave me this purple, red and brown book. He said it was from the Library and is about three people and an argument. I don't really know but that's all I was told. I still need to read it when I have the chance. But that's not really what I want to talk about.

When I was about to come close to the house I saw a figure in the trees next to the igloo. I don't know if they were female or male. All I could make out was a large object and a skirt. It looked like a girl to me. When I looked away and looked back at them they were gone and they left behind a white thingy before leaving. Which too dissapeared" I finish as Sans sat upright and sighed. He put his hand on his skull before thinking.

What is he thinking? Did you say too much? Is this thing dangerous? So many thoughts were going through your head before getting cut off by the skeleton standing. You stood up too before he looks back at you, pointing to the book that was in your hands.

"Lemme see the book" he stated as you immidiately handed over the book. Whatever he was about to do, this was going to get interesting. He started inspecting and turning the book around, curiously. He wiped a bit of dust off it which makes you cough a little. Now on the book the title was clear.

 _'The Tale of the three Guardians'_ He opened the book and started reading.

**(Basically he is reading the prologue)**

You listened carefully as he reads each part carefully. Talking about the three guardians. The Creator, The Destroyer and The Editor. Once hearing that story, you couldn't help but feel bad for the guardians. They spent so much time together and yet this happens? What would've caused the argument? You continued to listen as Sans finishes reading the story. He sighed as he closed and handed the book back to you.

"Sans? is that story real?" you asked curiously as you earned a look from him which basically was the answer of 'are you kidding me?'. He takes a breath and walks towards the front door and gestures you to come and follow him. Slowly, you got up and follow him as he headed out of the house, slightly in a hurry. His persona changed and his actions were slowly getting more quicker and serious.

What the heck is going on here? Why is he acting so weird? You continued to follow him as he leads you to behind the house. Is he taking you to where the figure was? As you got to the behind of the house, Sans reaches a door and unlocks it with a key you never knew he had. This skeleton is full of surprises. When he finally opens the door, a science/chemical smell flows out of the room and he enters, turning the light on. Upon entering, the door shuts behind you and Sans and he starts talking.

"Right kiddo, once I start talking about this, please do not mention this to Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys or anyone who you know in this underground okay?" This underground? What does Sans mean by that? There is only one underground in this whole universe right? You had a look of confusion on your face as he sighed.

"Kid, have you ever heard of Alternate Universes?" He asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I apologise this chapter is shorter than chapter 1! It was nessicary for me to stop here because I want to start chapter 3 in an interesting way. I hope you like the style I am writing in at he moment.**

**Also in case you missed it, comment on chapter 1 what you want the reader to be with in the story! cus I wanna turn this into an x reader.**

**Anyway, Cya my little flowers <3**

**~Rose**

 

 


	4. Chapter 3) - AU traveler

_Previously_ :   
  
_"I need to ask about something that I saw and happened today" You said again as Sans turned towards you wanting to know what you wanting to say. He shuffled back and leaned back on the couch, making himself comfy because he knew that whatever you were going to saw, was going to be important._

 _He gave the 'go on' gesture as he looked into the kitchen to check if Papyrus was listening. Luckily he wasn't. I sigh before I started talking._  
  
==============

_"Right kiddo, once I start talking about this, please do not mention this to Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys or anyone who you know in this underground okay?" This underground? What does Sans mean by that? There is only one underground in this whole universe right? You had a look of confusion on your face as he sighed._

_"Kid, have you ever heard of Alternate Universes?" He asked_  
  
================================================================================

Author's POV

You shook your head at the statement in slight confusion. _'What does he mean by alternate universes? Does he mean like different worlds?'_ you thought as you started to look at where Sans was standing. He was pacing around the room, searching for screwdrivers, bolts, screws, nuts, everything. You weren't entirely sure of what he was doing but clearly it was something to do with the statement he said.

Sans took a hold of a box that was on a shelf and placed it on the floor in front of something that looked like a machine covered up in a purple cloth. On the wall in front of the machine was a hole in the wall which had some blueprints lying on it. You walked over to the blueprints to start inspecting it. It was a machine that had the name "Universal Teleporter 3000" on the top of the sheet. What was this machines purpose?

The skeleton spotted you examining the sheet of paper and sighs.   
  
"Alright kiddo, lets get to explaining what Alternate Universes are" he pauses before pulling out a chair out of nowhere (HEY THAT RHYMES!) and sits on it. He takes a deep breath and starts talking.  
  
"Kiddo, this world is named Undertale. The main universe and technically the centre of all universes. Each universe has a name and most of them have been created by the creator, Ink or the creators of the multiverse. Remember that tale I read to you before? That tale is slightly wrong. Ink did not create all universes. It was a share between both the creators and Ink. But that aside, there are thousands upon thousands of copies of multiverses. As I said, each universe has a name. One universe is named Underswap, this universe has everyone's personalities swapped. So Papyrus acts like me and I act like Papyrus. I have been there before and god it's hilarious to see a lazy Papyrus.  But anyway, there is another universe called Underfell and in a nutshell it's basically everyone having anger issues. Everyone acts edgy basically. I don't recommend going there due to, you may be getting killed. It's a literal kill or be killed world. I would start explaining even more AUs to you kiddo but I'll leave that to the expert, Ink.

So overall AUs are just different copies of eachother and have something changed about them. Do not get them mixed up with timelines kiddo cus that also has an impact on AUs and you know how confusing timlines are" Oh boy you do know how confusing timelines are. You had to witness Frisk reset so many times and change every aspect of each route. You've also watched many people die before which sucked. You and Sans had went through almost the same, timelines wise but you got over it. 

To Sans, you are really close to him. You've helped with his nightmares he would have and you have helped him overcome his depression. Sadly, his brother doesn't know about it. Even though it was a good decision to not tell Papy, deep down you think he deserves to know because each time there is a reset, Papyrus would always have a nightmare or a dream about the previous timelines. Many others would too but won't remember as much as you and Sans.

You nodded at Sans' explanation and spoke up. "So if that's what timelines are, what is that thing under the machine? Is that what those blueprints are for? Does it create portals?" Sans was  a little surprised at your correct answer and nodded slowly. He stood up from where he was sitting and strolled over to the cloth.

"Well if you are prepared kiddo, you may have a lil look at the machine. And if what you said was true earlier, you most possibly will have to help me locate someone to help have a look and repair this universe. Cus a glitch in this AU is pretty serious. But before we do carry out this, we need to talk to Alphys to tell her where we are going and get someone to make people think we have gone somewhere. Cus we don't need 1000s of people coming through this portal" Sans states as he walks over to the door.

Sans is right, you should go with him because if what he is saying is true, the rest of the multiverse really is in danger.

You follow Sans out of the door and close it behind you. As you two head into the town square you notice the person who you were trying to look for, appear and run towards you two. It was Alphys. 

Alphys is one of Sans' other close friends. You, Sans and Alphys would always work together to figure stuff out about timelines and the time space continuum. Because of Sans' already known knowlage of timelines, you guys had made massive progress. Knowing Alphys, she hardly leaves the Core or her lab, but to see her in snowdin was something entirely different to you. Something bad must be going on at the core for her to be here.

"S-Sans! Y-Y/N! I'm so g-glad I've f-found you g-guys! I s-saw s-somthing on the camera earlier near the r-ruins! C-come to the lab!" Alphys frantically says, becoming a stuttering mess. Looking at Sans with worry and caution. He nods and follows Alphys who started running too. Before you started running Monster Kid runs over to you a little bit scared. 

"Y/N! I just saw something near the ruins! They look really dangerous, they just came out of a white thingy and left. There is white things near the area!" Monster kid says a little scared and you gasped in shock. "Wait what?!" you reply shaking a little to add effect. "I need to go but thanks for telling me!" you rush off to tell sans.

~First time skip brought to you by Ink's Cookies~

Once you arrived at the Lab Sans was already at the camera monitor replaying the footage. "Oh god" he muttered as he was looking at what monster kid just told you about earlier. Alphys was panicing near a table and flipping through paper.

"Kid! Do you see this?!" Sans says at he points to the screen as you rush over. This is going wrong. What did that Tale say again?

"Hey Sans? What if that tale about the guardians is true?" you question as sans froze and thought for a moment.

"We'll have to act fast then. If the ruins are  getting effected, I'll have to come with you. Alphys is smart so she'll be able to help keep the underground calm. YO ALPH! Help evacuate everyone from snowdin and the ruins, also waterfall. To the capital. I have a plan and we need to visit someone who may help us" He spoke as Alphys slowly nodded. She didn't really seem fond of the plan and apparently she already knew what was going on cus she had a camera in Sans' basement. 

Alphys sighed and walks over "O-Okay human, Sans. If you two really are going to go to another AU, please be careful! By the way Y/N You cannot reset in other AUs so please be VERY careful of what you do. If you are going to find someone to help, I suggest trying to find the Creator, Ink. The Editor is really needed to help fix this mess" 

Wait what?! How would alphys know about this stuff? You preferred not to question it and Look and Sans.

"Right Alph, if what you said is true, We need to move NOW" he states as he grabbed your arm and teleported, almost making you loose your footing. You send him a glare who gave a 'Sorry' look.

Sans locked the basement door from the inside and ran back to the purple cloth from earlier.   
"Okay Y/N, this machine needs 1% of soul power so when I turn this thing on, place ya hand on the hand symbol, okay?" nervously, you nodded as he pulls off the covers to reveal a very fancy machine that had one screw missing at the top. Once sans fixed that part of the machine he looks back at you and points to the hand.

"Ready?" he asked as you instantly placed your hand on the place he said to and instantly felt a bit dizzy. 

"heh sorry kid, that tends to happen. You can take your hand off now" Already? You snapped your hand back and the machine started to whirr and make noises.

Suddenly, you two were teleported and all you saw

 

was white...

(A/N JUST WAS EDITING THIS AND I JUST GOT FREAKING SNOW IN THE UK LIKE WHAT?!?!?)

 


	5. Chapter 4) - Creator and Letters

Authors's POV

Your vision went blurry and dizziness swept through you as you landed on your feet. From the amount of times you've teleported with Sans, by far, this has to be the most uncomfortable. Steadying yourself, Sans looks at you with slight concern and smiles afterwards. You were about to take a step before you were pulled towards Sans when you lost your footing.

"Whoh there! Careful kiddo!" he exclaimed as he steadied you and started to look around. The area you were in was filled with white, splotches of paint and paper were scattered everywhere like an explosion in a paint factory. You've seen many art places in your time but none of them had compared to this. 

There were occasional paintbrushes scattered all throughout the area that had colourful paint on it. There were hardly any walls to this place, this place was also warm and eerie which didn't help the nerves you were handling, Sans was glancing around the area and taking one or two steps to investigate the area. 

He looked like he had been here before and know his way around but yet he was being cautious. You didn't really expect much of Sans since he is a very mysterious fellow and if there is one thing you could say about him is that he loves making surprises and make people figure things out the hard way.

You casually walk towards a wall which has a sign on saying 'Do not enter, creation in progress' there in front of you was a door which also had the sign on. You laugh a little at the sign and only your thoughts could describe what could possibly be going on in there. Heading towards Sans you hear a new voice muttering to themselves and that could only mean someone is watching you guys.

"Huh, kid you hear that too?" Sans questioned as he too looked to the direction where the sound could possibly be coming from. He headed towards a door which was open and entered through it. With slight panic he pushes open the door wider and sighs with releif.

"Thank god" he says with happiness and rushes through the door, receiving a "hey classic" from the same voice from earlier.

"Long time no see. How can I help you Sans? I see you have brought your friend Y/N with you" the voice spoke up again, this made you confused. How the hell did this person know your name? You've never met them before, yet even seen them. As you headed into the room another skeleton was revealed and they seemed... rather artsy...

The skeleton was a lot like sans but wore a black tunic with yellow shoulder pads. He had a belt across his chest which had rainbow vials strapped onto it. The bottles were sealed with a heart shaped lid which you could question had a very strange feeling to. The skeleton had black sleeved arms which had a blue stripe going down them and beige, fingerless gloves at the end. He had a beige scarf which was very very long, it wrapped around his neck loosely and  the back end reached the floor. He had also a blue jacket wrapped around his waist which had a white fur trim on the hood. His legs were also black with a blue line running down them. He also wore sneakers/trainers. The skeleton's face had a back splodge on his right cheek and two different coloured eyes which changed colour each time he blinked. You also couldn't miss the massive paintbrush which was strapped to his back.

"Hey" you spoke shyly. You didn't  really want to speak much since you didn't like talking to people who you didn't trust. The skeleton smiled kindly and looked at Sans and then back to you.

"I'm Ink! Sans but you may call me Ink. I am the creator of most of these AUs and I take it Classic has told you about AUs? *You nod* I take that as a yes. Anyway Y/N, you are in the doodlesphere, the centre of all AUs and I've noticed you two have different code..." he mutters the last part about the code which made Sans perk up a little in confusion.

Ink quickly walked off to get a piece of paper and a phone and started writing some stuff down and something onto his scarf as well. With swift movement the skeleton darted off to the room next door which causes you to look at Sans in bewilderment. You gave the 'what the fuck just happened' look which causes him to shrug.

"is he always like this?" you question, receiving a shrug as an answer. "Alright Mr Shrug a lot, you should at least know something" he laughed a little before answering.  
"Kid Y'know I hardly come here to I have no idea what he is like most of the time. All I know is that he is the protector and is a nice guy" he spoke before heading off to follow Ink.

In the 2nd room was the main part of the doodlesphere. Papers were flying around and each paper was unique. Each one had a different drawing on it which gave it a different feel. There was a huge piece of paper in the middle of the room which had the word 'Undertale - The original AU' written in fancy lettering. Numerous pieces of paper flew around, some rapid some slow. Paint splatters were on the papers and on the floor as well. In the corner of the room was Ink picking pieces of paper up and putting them on a table.

The artist, after doing his mini task. Walks over and sighed a little.   
  
"I guess the reason why you are here is because there is something wrong with your Universe? That's the main reason people come to me nowadays" He spoke, correctly guessing our answers which leave you and sans in shock. How in the hell did he correctly get that correctly? He did mention though that many people have came to him for help. This must be serious that quite a few people are coming to him for help.

Y/N's POV (YAY POV CHANGE!!!)

I asked Ink about the Editor and his eye sockets turned black and slight worry. I've never seen someone's emotions change so quickly in my life! He looks at sans and then back at me. Oh god what is he going to do?

Ink slowly approaches and speaks slowly and carefully.   
"how do you know that name?" he questioned before Sans presented the book from earlier.

The artist gasped in surprised and grabbed the book out of Sans' hands.

"So you've heard about the tale of the guadians?! There's a freaking book about it?! I guess it is true though. I have no idea where the Editor went and honestly I now couldn't care less. They left ages ago and there has been no sight of them. Error and I still have contact but we are bigger enemies now. I know this will seem harsh but I don't really care much about those guys anymore or what happens to them" Ink finishes and rubbed his arm slightly nervously, the book in his hands slowly slipped out and fell onto the floor. His eyes turned slightly back to normal but duller and have a slight touch of pain.

Without warning Sans struts over and slaps ink HARD.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SANS?!" Ink snapped and Sans joined in too.

Quickly leaving the room, I dash towards to door to avoid conflict. Whatever was going to happen, I'm not wanting to get involved. 

In the corner of the new room I was in was a letter on the floor and a small drawing of a teenage girl with long brown hair and a tomboyish clothes. Blue and purple lines dotted around the clothes and it gave her a badass look. The girl though looked slightly similar to Ink and had a large wrench. The arm of the girl was wrapped around Ink's sholder and smiles were plastered on them two. The picture was fades and watermarks and crinkled marks were on it.

Next to the drawing was a letter with "I'm sorry" wrote on the top. I carefully pick up the picture and slip it into my pocket, trying not to damage it. On the floor was the letter which had black calligraphy writing which was extremely neat and colourful.

It read:

_"Dear Star,_   
_It has been seven years Star and I miss you so freaking much! You have no fucking idea how long I spend each night freaking crying and hoping you'd come back. I really do apologize for snapping at you that day, it was my fault for not taking my vials that day. You know that I am souless and depend on these vials to show emotions. When we knew each other, I didn't take my vials because you were the only one who could help me feel emotions without the vials. Yeah cheesy but it's true!_   
  
_We use to be so close friends and I really do hope we can be friends again. I have been so pissed off lately due  to Error because of him breaking the truce. You know about that. I still really really care about you, you were the only one who helped me with my darkest times and without you here, I don't think I can actually continue staying here. I don't feel the same without you Star. We use to be here for each other... I am really worried about you as well because I've heard nothing from you! I really do think you've... done it.. Pleas come back! I'm begging you!_

_~Ink"_

What the heck was that about?! Who the hell is star? Was that the girl who was in the picture? I question to myself as I again fold up the letter and put it into my pockets.

'I gotta get outa here' I thought as I head out of the room I was in to only see Ink in the centre of the room looking slightly pissed and a tear in his eye. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sighed as he looked down at a piece of paper that was similar to the one I just found earlier. He held it close to his chest before turning around to notice me. 

"Hey, are you okay? Did Sans push you too far or something?" I question which makes Ink look away a little.

"What do you think?" He says flatly.

I take that as a yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##

**WOOOOO CHAPTER 4 IS OUT! Tell me what you think of this story so far! If you want something to happen please comment! <3**

**Cya later peeps!**

 

 


	6. Chapter 5) - Explaining the past

(A/N This chapter is gonna be slightly triggering for some people. I'ma keep it vague as possibly but you have been warned!)

Ink's POV

Y/N hugged me tightly and I froze in shock. Nobody has hugged me in a long time... not ever since.. nevermind. Sighing slightly, I hug back and one or two tears roll down my cheek. Y/N hugged tighter as I slightly cried a little. God dammit I miss her so freaking much.. I hate her for leaving but yet I miss her though..

"Y/N.. If I tell you something. Please DO NOT tell anyone okay?" Y/N nodded and let go off me so I could start explaining.

"So Earlier you were told about the story about me, Error and the Editor. I will tell you what really happened so you must keep this between me and you.

First of all I know you have my letter and picture of the Editor. I knew you'd find it sooner or later, so which is why I left it in the room next door. I think Classic saw it earlier but decided not to say anything about it. But anyway, The Editor is named Rosemary but only I call her Star. In that letter you read it said I was soulless, that is true. There is a reason for me for being souless though.

Back when my AU was created, I was the only one that has almost a fully working body or complete. The world I lived in was half done so only I had a soul. The people in my AU were only doodles, they were emotionless and never talked to me, even if I tried talking to them. I did slowly go insane because of that. But something did keep me from going insane.

This had hurt me. I couldn't handle the emotions of being ignores, betrayed or even forgotten. Imagine having this for long periods of time. It got so bad I decided to rip out my soul and shatter completely. This was before I met Error.

When I did meet Error me and Him became really close because we can a similar backstory. He helped me through some difficult times but not as much as what Star did..

So I met star quite a few years later. This was because me and Error got into way more arguments than we should've. Me and Error grew really close to her because she was just like us.

Creator and a destroyer. She originally got closer to me because she didn't want to destroy AUs and she shared the same passion of creating and saving AUs from destruction. Like me, she had hope for creations.  
She was a pretty lass, I have to admit. Rosemary had fixed to many AUs that there was no reason for creating nor destroy any AUs. Because Star was doing our jobs. We both kinda got a little jealous. Error was the most jealous because he'd snap at her and be pretty mean to her once a while. Whereas I kinda just avoided her a little and spent less time with her.

Because of all of this, we all got into a huge argument. Error was the first one to snap first and during that day I didn't take my vials to feel emotions so I snapped too. Because of me snapping, I believe I hurt her quite a bit... Emotionally. So she started the physical fight.

After many hours and days of fighting. we all got badly injured and split up. Surprisingly, Star stayed with me when Error left first. Because of Error leaving me and Star created a group you know as the Star Sanses. She had some guilt bothering her from the fight that occured but kept it to herself. Eventually she started keeping quite a few things to herself until eventually I got it out of her. She was mostly only willing to talk to me about it, nobody else. Including Dream, he didn't know either. So I knew there was still something bothering her but she just excluded herself more and more until the point she almost never spoke to me.

Being the close friend I was at the time, I stayed by her side, even though she didn't talk to me much. I did get another thing out of her which I'm not allowed to say but it was kinda rather, sad... She mentioned she fell into depression and she didn't know how to cope with it. She mentioned feeling suicidal. Which I was really shocked by but I helped her through the hard parts.

I was always there for her and she was there for me when I had some bad moments. but one day, she just left. I don't know why but she just shut herself off one day and disappeared without a trace. I would know if she had died because half of my power would've went. I'll explain the whole balance between guardians later on but when she left, it hurt me and the Star Sanses. Me mostly.

I had done everything I could for her but she just left! I don't know why she left though. I cannot track or trace her soul. Even the Creators tried tracking her down. The only thing is that she must have blocked her soul off.

I really do miss her though, I really freaking do. When she left, I too started to shut myself off, I felt empty without her. I blamed myself for making her leave. It was my fault she left. She was the only thing that gave me hope and kept me happy.

3 months passed and I completely had stopped taking my vials and started to also y'know start having thoughts and fall into depression. I started to cut and freaking harm myself just because I couldn't hope with me loosing her. If I fucking tried harder Y/N I could've made her stay! But I fucking failed. I'm a fucking failure!

When I did eventually joined back to the Star Sanses, Dream eventually helped me through the shit and helped me feel a bit better but I am better now. I still have those depressing times, like today but not as bad as back then.

I'm worried sick about Star and well, what the hell can I do?! I want to find her but I know I cannot do this alone...

 

Y/N, can you help me?"


	7. Chapter 6) - The Star Sanses and A/N

Author's POV

With a large smile you looked up at Ink and nodded, hugging him.  
"Of course I'll help you Ink! If finding the Editor is your priority, I'll help you. Besides, we need them to help fix the multiverse right?! It can't be that hard....right?" you trail off at the end making him facepalm. Letting go off him he looked at you, dead in the eye.

"Star is a lot more stubborn that you think, If we are to convince her to come back. It'll be hard to gain her trust. So uhh, let me do the talking" Ink spoke before looking around to find a portal. After a few minutes he opened a portal and looks back at you. "Y/N, I think you'll may want to meet the Star Sanses before we go and find Rosemary" he says before pulling you through the portal.

'What the hell is people's problem with dragging me through freaking portals?!?' you thought to yourself as you found yourself in another room which had two other skeletons in it. One skeleton was dressed in yellow and blue, had a crown on and a blue cape. This skeleton gave a positive vibe and gave the room a positive atmosphere. The other skeleton however was fully blue and looked adorable as hell! You couldn't help but squeal when the blue skeleton turned towards you and Ink and smiles

"Hey Ink! Hello Human!" The skeleton greeted as he runs over energetically. "Alright Y/N, That skeleton is named Blue, the skeleton sitting is Dream. These two are apart of the group named the Star Sanses which I have already told you about " Ink explained as Dream stood up and walks over to you with a huge smile on his face. Without explaning, Dream and Ink walked off to the side of the room and started talking, you felt a little curious to what they were talking about but you shrugged it off.

(A/N THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT AND I AM SO SORRY! The next chapter will be 2000 words long to make it up for this short as heck chapter! I wanted to introduce you to the star sanses really quickly so concider this a filler chapter :3 The next chapter is where the main action kicks off ^-^. I apologise though for the lack of detail in the reacent chapters. I am little stressed out and haven't planned many of these chapters out as much as I possibly could've. Once I finish 10 chapters, I'll go through the story and add more details to short chapters.

I want to also talk about a surprise I'm setting up for ya'll! So you'll find out what it is in the next chapter because I think it's gonna be a good addition to the story. So yeah, every 10 chapters I'll be editing the whole story to make it fit the theme I want it to. So if you see any mistakes. Comment and I'll fix it ^-^)


	8. Chapter 7) - ???????

????'s POV

In the distance I watch 4 people walk of a familiar portal. What the hell is that doing here? Nobody has came to this dimension in years! Yet alone, him... He can't be already can he? I panic a little as I run off quickly towards a wall that was next to me. Taking another peak around the wall the 4 people were standing in a group discussing something. I can't really read lips properly so that makes it WAY more easier. Note the sarcasm. 

First there was three  skeletons that looked very familiar and slightly identical to each other. The first skeleton had a massive paintbrush whereas the other two skeletons has a bow or a sword. What the hell are they going to do here? I can't let them see me! What is that human doing here too? They are meant to stay in undertale. Are they on a fucking suicide mission? Error is going to kill them and freaking destroy the whole multiverse if they aren't careful! 

Why out of all places did they come here anyway? I gasp as they started to walk closer and smile and laugh with eachother. One of the voices became very familiar to me, the other two soon following...

Dream, Blue and ... Ink.

Why them?! Does he want to hurt me again? He is hunting me down isn't here? My heart sicks and then starts racing as he started to approach closer. I head behind the statue I was next to as he was literally almost 1 meter away from me. I started to overhear their conversation and recognize the human to be Y/N.

Why the hell are they with the Star Sanses anyway?!

"INK! WHY DO YOU WANT TO COME HERE OUT OF ALL PLACES?" Blue spoke up before looking up at Ink. Blue was facing right at me but somehow, didn't notice me AT ALL. Ink sighed before glancing to Y/N and then back at Blue.   
  
"The last time I was with Star, she came here to calm down. This is like her little safe place. I use to come here all the time when she had those moments, but ever since that argument happened I just can't stop thinking about her"  
  
"Ink! Stop beating yourself over it. I'm sure we'll find her soon. It's all going to be alright. Trust me" Dream spoke up rather quickly. Out of the Star Sanses, Dream always has seen positivity and kindness in all situations. He is always the person people could go to to get some advice or some help but that's what I never done.

"Fine... you know how close we were though" Ink spoke before giving in to Dream's statement. Ink always hated arguing with Dream because A) He'd always loose and B) He never got his point across. Poor Ink.

"I know, Just have a little bit of hope at least!" Dream enthusiastically says as he skipped to stand behind Blue. He quickly looked in my direction and I suddenly move to not get spotted. Luckily though he didn't notice me at all. He shrugged it off and looked back at Ink who spoke up again

"Okay whatever" Well someone's sassy

"DID YOU TAKE YOUR VIALS TODAY?!" Blue asked Ink who just stood there, looking at the floor.

"I bet he didn't" Dream guessed as Y/N answered for Ink

"No he didn't I watched him" Y/N said while looking at Ink

"THAT'S CREEPY Y/N" 

"No, it's just one of those times" Ink admits sadly as Dream groaned 

The three slowly started to head off in the opposite direction which bought be more time to run off and hide. This didn't really last long. A scream was heard on the left side of waterfall and as being a pretty powerful person of this part of the underground I teleport to where I suspect the sound to be. 

Author's POV

???? Growled as she made her way closer to the source of the sound, waves were crashing on the side of the footpath and the ground was soaked. Some dust was scattered throughout the area and ???? knew something bad was going on. She could feel it, the shift in the AU was nothing new to her. She yelped and screamed once she notices a monster getting attacked by a small human.

The human wasn't any other ordinary human, this human's eyes were black like the void. Small as a dwarf and creepy as a souless doll. The movements to the human were twitchy and glitch like. Even though ???? has seen them once before, seeing them again isn't something she is new to. 

"GET OFF THEM!" She screamed again as she pulls out her huge wrench and pointed it at the child who grinned and laughed maniacally. Black goop flowed down their eyes as they laughed uncontrollably and charged for ????. ???? Laughed also as she started attacking. Dodging mostly. She moved from left to right, back to fowards and diaganal in all directions. She was ready to kill this demon.

The demon didn't hesitate to strike at ????. She dodged within a millimeter and swung and done a badass flip over the human. In the distance another human from earlier was seen.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE?!" ???? heard them scream as you slowly approached the area with Dream next to you. Dream raises his bow and aimed at the human that was attacking ????. Without hesitation he let go of the arrow and it shot the human in the back, causing it to grow angrier. 

"Who the hell is that?" you asked at Blue who runs over and freezes upon seeing the 2nd human in the distance. Fighting. His eyes were no longer stars but replaced with blue specks and tears. He was about to run over but was pulled back by Dream who mouthed something to him which made him stop. You weren't able to see what he mouthed though.

"That human's fighting style is a lot like Ink's" Blue commented quietly as he summons his bone attack (A/N for a moment I completely forgotten how to spell bone. I typed Bown, boan, bowen. Yeep I am so fucking tired XD). Speaking of Ink, 'where the hell is he?' you questioned to yourself as you pulled out the knife you stole from Toriel and Chara. They won't be very pleased when they hear you stole their knife.

You watched as the taller human with the large weapon was slammed into the ground. You gasped in shock but continued to watch anxiously as the demon child laughed hysterically as they approached the older human, killing monsters in their path. This brought tears in your eyes but you continued to watch anyway. The human held up their weapon at the demonic child and blocked their attacks.

The older human sprung up into action again but looked injured. They fell onto the rock and the rock was right were the spine was. You wince for them 'owch that's gotta hurt' you thought as they started fighting again. You felt a little bit of concern for the human but could tell they were strong- nevermind. You watched them as they slightly limped a bit and then you pulled out the photo.

THIS HUMAN IS THE EDITOR! You facepalm at the realisation. How could you have not realised sooner this was star?! You put the picture back, pull out your knife and started to attack. You hit the demon multiple times, dodging any attacks from the Editor's blows to the demon.

Many bones started appearing with arrows and you smiled to yourself as you started to think this was actually going to go somewhere. Boy you were wrong. 

Another demonic child pops up, you decided to name that demon luc and the first ifer (A/N hehe). Luc turns around and starts attacking The Editor and catches her off guard. Star was in the middle of attacking Ifer before she got hit again. The human fell onto the ground in pain as the knife from the demon was stuck in her back. Pulling the knife out, you fought off the demons as Dream defended Star.

Without warning a figure rushes out of the portal, wrecking ball style and smacks both demons unconcious. 'you should've done that earlier' you thought to yourself as you suddenly pay attention to the unconcious human on the floor.

The person who came out of the portal, you know realise was Ink, looked down at the Editor and gasped, tears flooding to his eyes. He fell to he knees as he started crying next to the Editor. Dream and Blue both stood next to her as you stood there, silent.

"Ink, we should really take them back to the doodlesphere. Maybe the creators Can help her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N 

SO This chapter isn't 2000 words long but it is way longer than the previous chapter. The next chapter is gonna be filled with a lil bit of drama and arguments. So just a heads up :3  
Cute fluffy stuff will happen and then shit will begin. I will possibly remove the reader from the story for now in the next few chapters because I want to make some of the next few chapters based on what happened in the past and base it on the Editor and Ink for 2 chapters. Error will be introduced soon.

I have also now realised that I cannot do first person POV properly XD   
So you wanna know what the surprise is?!

So I am now gonna be introducing Mystery chapters! These chapters are gonna be random fun chapters based on events that will happen later on in the story. These chapters will be very short and sometimes gonna be funny things such as bloopers and side story stuff. Remember that some of the chapters will be edited and may NOT be added to the main storyline. 

If you have any suggestions, PM me them and I'll deffo use them :D

 


	9. Chapter 8) - Disagreements

(Warning this chapter will include themes of depression and arguing. So if you are against that, please skip this chapter! I will include a little of it but I just wanted to give a heads up <3)  
(Final heads up, I have already written this whole story on paper and when I have time, I will publish a 2nd book what has the exact words what the paper version is so you guys can see what has been missed out/changed)

Author's POV

It's been 4 days and The Editor has finally woken up. The injuries she has suffered weren't the best but weren't the worse either. The two demons she fought that day really did do a number on her but she has had worse, she'll tell you that for sure. 

Ink has been sitting in that room for a long time, ever since she returned Ink has never left her side since. Mostly due to either guilt or just will to protect her. When the editor finally woke up, she was tackle hugged by the artist who, at that moment, forgotten that she just woke up and has bad injuries. 

Earlier, Science (sci sans) checked her and told Ink, Dream, Blue and you that she only has hurt her neck and back but she'll live and will be fine.

You were in the other room in the doodlesphere, not really wanting to bother Ink and Rosemary because looking at their situation, it'll be best to leave them alone. When you heard about the Editor finally waking up, excitement filled you but yet you didn't go and check because you wanted to give space for now.

~Tem skip to when they start talking cus i am so tired xd~  
  
Rosemary's pov

"h-hey! It's been a long time hasn't it? I've missed you so freaking much... you have no clue what happened when you left. I am so sorry Star, I really shouldn't have-" I cut him off by hugging him slightly and muttering a few things, such as "shhh" and "it's okay".

"Don't you dare freaking apologize Ink, you deserve to have me back in the group. I really should be the one for apologizing for leaving you, you mean so much to me" I spoke quietly and softly as I attempt to sit up, must to my dismay.

Ink notices my attempt and successfully helped me sit up so i could talk to him properly, his eyes weren't the same as I use to remember and his vials are still full ish. Has he not taken them lately? From what I remember when I was around he never took them because apparently me and the sanses brought him happiness but what happened when I was gone?

He kind of looks a bit down also, even from that talk earlier, he still doesn't look good. I need to get to the bottom of this, the last time I saw him like this was after the argument. Is he still beating himself up over this?

"Ink?" I asked as I softly tapped his shoulder, ignoring the pain from my back and neck. I need to check if he's okay. with overhearing that conversation earlier with Ink and Dream at waterfall, I suspect something is going on.

"Wha? Oh! Yeah Star? what is it?" he replied as he snapped out of thought, turning to face me and a fake smiled was plastered on his face. His eyes were definitely duller than earlier and white eyelights were slowly  starting to come through. His different coloured eyes were slightly beginning to fade, or already has faded.

"Ink, are you okay? You looked a bit off, from what I remember you have never been like this before. Are you still blaming yourself from what happened? If you are, please... let go of it, I already have and have moved on. Is this why you've stopped eating and taking you vials?" I questioned him as I looked down at his slightly skinnny/small ish body and vials that looked a bit rusted.

The atmosphere changed to get awkward and even more tense. Ink was looked down at the floor and fiddled with his fingers. His movements were slow and lacking energy. A slight hurt and emotionless look was showing on his face. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"You won't understand Rosemary, it isn't easy to just let go off the past like you've done. You also won't care why I stopped taking those vials" he stated flatly and I couldn't help but slightly gasp at his statement.

Does he really thing I've stopped caring about him? What the hell has gotten into him lately?!

"WHOH WHOH WHOH!! Since when did I ever tell you I didn't care Ink?! I've always have cared!" I retorted as I stared into his eyes.

He glares at me and stands up, going into a slightly threatening stance.  
"Since when did you ever care? If you cared, you wouldn't have left the Star Sanses, you would have helped stop the argument back then" 

"Oh for god sake Ink! You know why the hell I left! I was going through some shit with the creators and freaking nightmare. You didn't take your vials that day so you began snapping at me!" I yelled, slowly getting frustrated at Ink's remarks. He looked a little taken back but not too effected by my words. He just scoffed.

"You know full reason why I stopped fucking taken them! It's because of your fucking act of pushing me away! You use to be so flipping close to me, do you expect me to want to help you back them when you FUCKING PUSHED ME AWAY! That fucking hurt Star, do you realise how much that effected me?!" he argued, forcing me to go silent. Hurt by his words.

Is it really my fault that that happened though? Does he realise that I wasn't able to control my actions back then? I'm fucking done with trying to explain my shit to people because THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS! I clench my fists in anger but couldn't hold in the anger. Slamming on the table next to me, I create a loud noise what makes Ink jump. With every bit of strength I force myself to stand up and look at him face to face.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT" I yell at his face "DO YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBER WHY I PUSHED YOU AWAY?! I WAS GOING THROUGH FUCKING DEPRESSION AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT EVERY BIT OF HELP YOU GAVE ME?! AND STOPPING TO TAKE YOU VIALS BEACAUSE OF ME PUSHING YOU AWAY? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME INK?! THAT'S NOT THE REAL REASON! FUCKING SPILL IT! I'M NOT STUPID" I stand up formyself as I approach ink, getting closer, ignoring the pain that was going through my spine at that moment.

A wave of regret rushes through me as I sigh sadly. "I'm sorry okay? You didn't understand what I was going through at the time. I was afraid you were going to judge me or even reject me. When you started yelling at me back then, do you expect me to just fucking stand there and take it?! I had to leave because those thoughts would just crop up again. Do you now blame me for leaving? Of course you do.

It's your own fault that you chose to stop taking the vials to feel emotions. Deep inside I feel like you purposely do it just to hurt people and not feel regret. Hurt people like me.

The reason why you are fucking kicking off so much right now is because you haven't taken your vails. How do I know? It's obvious. One, your eyes and your body language. Two, your emotions. Three, you aren't acting how you use to. Four, your vials aren't even empty. I overheard you, Dream, Y/N and blue talk in waterfall, I was nearby. 

But overall ink, Is this what you really want? For people to get hurt?!" I snap as I just look up at him with a regretful, pained and disappointed look. Ink was now silent.

"I'm really sorry okay? I am saying this because I am worried and still really fucking care about you... you can't say that only I pushed you away. You did it too. 

I heard you blamed yourself for what you did. And you regretted it. You also wanted to apologise. But yet, you result in doing this. I have just got back, woke up a few minutes ago, in pain, still am, but now you do this?  Ink, are you going to accept it, accept help, tell the truth and take the vials now, or are you just going to be immature and be a complete bitch. The choice is yours" I finish talking as he had the look of regret on his face now. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10) Fixing mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star has just found out how long Ink has stopped taking his vials for. Dream had make his presence known and Y/N has been watching the whole time. Who's that person who just came in?

'Even though the past is fixed. Our experiences can change who we are in the present' ~ Unknown

**_(A/N I apologise for the long break from this story, I had lacked some motivation due to stress and things building up but I can officially say I am updating quite a lot of chapters today ^-^ I hope you all will enjoy)_ **

 

Ink's POV

Why the hell is she hugging me? I've done nothing to deserve this kindness.. I don't deserve her! After everything I have done, she stil cares about me? What the hell is she thinking? She has a reason to hate me, why won't she use it? I don't understand! 

She has been nothing but really kind to me. I feel so bad for her but yet I deserve to be punished, this is why I have stopped taking the vials. I hurt the person who I truely care about, I hurt the person who kept me sane all of those years ago. I need to get away from her, I don't want to hurt her again! I'm a ticking timebomb getting ready to expload...

Her soft voice spoke softly as her arms squeezed tightly "Don't ever forget, Ink. I am always here for you I don't care if you are souless, I don't care about the past mistakes you have made. I don't care about what you have done last year or the years before. I think of you as a really good friend who cares about his teammates and friends. We all wouldn't be here without you and that is a fact, you wanna know why? You're the protector, if you gave up your job we all would be dead by now. You told me so many times to not give up, why should you? You wanna know what I think of you?" she pauses.

What does she think of me? She's going to start arguing again isn't she? What the hell is she going to say? I start tensing up again, giving her a look which makes her expression shift a little. 

"what?" I answer with nonchalance 

"A miracle Ink" she states, smiling softly at me. She thinks of me as a miracle? Hell no, how the hell am I a miracle? All I have done is caused mistakes and hurt people!

Silence filled the room as she shifted a little and smiles again at me. That smile... even after being hurt she still never changes her spirit... She really is a special person.

Author's POV

Ink and Star stayed in the room as you were outside watching them. Is that really how close they are? You weren't really fully clear of their backstory but you knew one thing for certain, they aren't just friends. There is something to them that you can't really put your finger on. Looking through the cracked open door, you watched their expressions turn black then just look at the ground.

"sorry" Star simply says as she looks up at Ink who gave her a 'what do you mean' look. You too, were confused and gasped at what Star done next. She took a deep breath and reaches over to Ink's vials and snatching the red one. Opening it quickly, she lunched over to ink and forced him to take the vial.

Out of all of the years of being alive, you've never seen somebody move that fast in your life. Ink had no time to react at what Star just done. The look of betrayal plastered over his face and his eye colour changed a little. slightly pushes Star off him as she pulled back with an empty vial in her hand.

A look of guilt but triumphant was on her face. She smirked as Ink just looked at her. You were slightly shocked at what you were witnessing but you don't blame Star for acting like that though. The sense of awkwardness filled the room once again, you sighed as you pushed the door open a little more. How could the two not see you? 

"How long have you stopped taking your vials for?" Star spoke with a hesitant but scared tone in her voice.

"Four months" Ink replied 

Star's eyes widened and so did yours as you heard his responce. How can he go 4 months without taking his vials? He must have stopped taking them for a longer period of time because his letter he created was made last year. You didn't fully understand the concept of souls but you did know that if a soul lacked determination, you'd go in a coma and possibly die. Boy, you knew because you had this almost happen to you when you were fighting somebody last month. Sans still checked on you but he now doesn't as much.

Speaking of Sans, you wondered what Sans was up to and where he was after slapping Ink. You felt a bit sorry for Sans because he doesn't understand how Ink feels.

"Inky... what was your AU called?" Star asked him as she brushed off Ink's reply. Confusion and concern was on his face. Why does star want to know his old AU? Did Star really call Ink, Inky? You laugh a little to yourself, trying to keep quiet.

He shrugged "I can't remember, It's Inktale I think. Why do you want to know?" Ink sounded like he had a bit more emotion in his voice but not much. You were hoping to witness the vial thing again.

A smirk formed on Star's face as she stood up, slightly wincing a little. What is she doing?

"Careful! What are you planning?!" Ink stood up and watched her carefully as she waddled over to a shelf that had a small amount of books on. You couldn't see what book she was wanting, but you knew for sure it was an important book.

Star attempts to reach up, wincing and fails. Ink teleported over with a look of disbelief and grabbing the book. He whispered something to her and she whispered something back, you couldn't make out what was said though. 

The Editor stays stood up as she leans against the wall and flipping through a few pages. Upon reaching the page she starts reading through it. Groaning a few times, she flips the page again and Ink peeks over her shoulder. 

"Rosemary, it you think you're going to the AU, you have another think coming. You cannot bring it back anyway" The skeleton said a bit hopelessly. Star didn't stop however, she flipped to a page that said "souls and Aus" and started reading it. A smile forms on her face as she looks to her left, almost jumping when she sees somebody.

"DREAM?!" She screamed as she almost swung around, hitting dream with the book.

"Sup star, I believe you and Ink forgot I was in the room with you. By the way, Y/N you can come in now, I know you're there. I witnessed everything. You guys really have bad observing skills" Dream joked as his hands were on his hips with a smirk on his face. His eyes were stars and the atmosphere turned a little positive since he was around. 

As Dream said that, everyone in the room glanced to the door and you let out a slight wave. Ink facepalmed and Star happily waved back. You walked into the room, a slightly guilty look was on your face but you giggled nervously for witnessing the whole thing.

"Hey Y/N, how much did you hear?" Star asked as she stayed where she was

"Everything" You replied as Ink looked down in slightly guilt again. Star mouths 'It's alright' to him and you smiled as well.

"Please don't tell anyone about all of this, Dream, Y/N. Okay?" Ink quietly spoke as You and Dream nodded in responce. You wanted to respect their decisions anyway.

Dream leaned in close to Star and whispered something you couldn't quite hear. A slight blush raised onto her cheeks as she covered her face. Dream bursts out laughing as me and Ink exchanged a confused but yet curious glance.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!" she yelled to him which makes us all jump. Dream laughs even more. 

You wanted to know what Dream said to Star now.

Ink walked over a little bit and spoke.

"What was that about?" Dream and Star gave a look at each other and looked back at Ink. Dream shrugged and looked at Star to speak. You facepalmed and before you spoke Star interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting ya Y/N but Dream just said something about a past thing that we had as an inside joke" That clearly was a lie and everyone knew it. People knew that Star was a very bad liar at times and from Ink's expression he didn't look like he bought the lie either. Dream covered his mouth before laughing again. 

With a sigh Ink shrugged it off before speaking again. "Right, anyway. If you haven't noticed already, you are in the doodlesphere at the moment" Star nodded before looking around. The walls were white with rainbow paint splatters covering parts of the wall. Paintbrushes were lying everywhere and pieces of paper with failed doodles were on the floor too. There was nothing in this room that was clean from paint. Apart from You and Dream but you two were bound to be splatted with paint soon.

Suddenly, a slight yelp is heard from Star as she walked towards the bed. You, Ink and Dream look at her with a bit of worry but got a responce of "I'm fine from her". Ink walked a slight bit closer and watched her carefully. You had a slight idea of what Dream said to Star. What happened to the depressed Ink from earlier? Did Star's trick of using the red vial help him that much? You weren't sure. But all you know is that is worked.

You also watched Star suspiciously as she stumbled yet again, this time loosing her footing and falling. She yelped and everything went in slow motion. Ink was in the position to attempt to catch her, Dream was about to teleport and you just stood back and watched because you wouldn't be able to catch her in time.

Star grabbed the nearest thing closer to her and that of course was Ink. She grabbed his shoulders and fell into his chest. You sniggered as Ink's face turned rainbow and couldn't help but notice his arms were around her. 

Upon realization, The Editor's face turned bright red as she frantically tried to stand up but couldn't because of the slight shock she was in.

"I see you're already falling for me" Ink joked as Dream started howling with laughter, causing Blue to appear at the door. At the wrong moment. Blueberry's eyes lit up with excitement as he walked in slightly, waving. Star squeaked a little and successfully stood up a little. As she stood up straight her face was right infront of Ink. 

The worst thing for her at the moment was that she and ink were the same size which made things even more adorable from your perspective. Star quickly pushed him back a little and sat on the bed with her face like a glowstick.

Ink wasn't any better.

"Oi Skittles, tomato. Isn't there something we all need to discuss?" you heard a voice at the door again and realise it was familar blue hoodied skeleton. Sans.

Ink regained his compositor and his head darted to Sans. "Ah yeah... what is is Sans?"

"Timelines are glitching in Undertale, we need somebody there to fix it now. Underswap and Underfell are the same... we need somebody to fix it" Sans' glance trailed to Star who just looked up and sighed.

"I cannot do it because I am injured, we'll have to wait or we need someone else to do it" she says with a bored tone. Ink nodded in agreement but paused halfway through.

"What if I do it?" he suggested as Star and Dream shook their heads. "Too risky ink, you have no idea how to fix them. You can only create Aus" Star spoke with honesty and a bit of hurt was on Ink's face.

"Still"


End file.
